Nitro Kyx
Matthew James O'Brien (born June 24th, 1986), better known by his ring name Matt Nitro, is a Canadian-American actor, businessman, trainer, and professional wrestler currently signed to an exclusive contract with Global Championship Wrestling (GCW). O'Brien is best known for his time with Virtual Attitude Wrestling (VAW), a larger, mainstream promotion based out of Atlanta, Georgia. While an active performer for the company, working under the ring name of Matt Nitro, he captured the VAW Intercontinental Championship on two occasions, as well as co-founded the controversial, anti-establishment faction called The Union, alongside Jeni Porta, Scott Hex, Lucas, and The Wrath. "Matt Nitro is one of the most electrifying individuals to ever lace up and pair of wrestling boots, walk through that curtain, and compete inside the squared-circle." - Nevin Korobase (2014) Before The Ring Matthew James O'Brien started out living in San Diego, California until moving to the Hollywood area, in hopes to find work in the show business. After landing a few roles as side-characters in local television programs, including his short-term recurring role as Detective Tony Miller on CSI: Chicago, O'Brien realized that his heart was no longer settled in the film and television industry. O'Brien would then venture into many capital projects and investments shortly after his Hollywood stint, netting multi-millions on capital investments and speculations based off of the 2005 Housing Market Crash. Professional Wrestling Career After successfully making his money, O'Brien would later take a side-gig with a local professional wrestling promotion and a make a move to Miami, Florida to work for Virtual Attitude Wrestling (VAW), debuting under the ring name of Matt Nitro. He would later go onto become a two-time VAW Intercontinental Champion with the compay. Nitro started the VAW's most dominant stable, The Union, with fellow wrestlers Lucas and The Wrath. Over time, he built The Union up brick-by-brick, causing chaos among the ranks of VAW, and eventually added both Jeni Porta and 'Rated X' Scott Hex to the faction. However, following the release of Matt Nitro from VAW in September of 2013, The Union crumbled and was considered no longer active within the company. After being fired from VAW in 2013, Nitro set the independent circuit on fire in 2014, competing in promotions all across the United States. However, after only a few months, Nitro was involved in a serious car accident on the way home from a local wrestling show he had worked earlier that night, sidelining the wrestler for months. While recovering from the injuries he sustained during the crash, Nitro began to write music, but soon realized that his career in music would not become as successful as that of his wrestling career. During this time, Nitro faded away from the professional wrestling industry, but later returned to the ring after nearly a year and a half absence, following multiple phone calls he received from independent wrestling promoters throughout the state of California. Now back in the business, Nitro is considered one of the most eccentric, charismatic individuals to ever step foot in the ring by fans and wrestlers all across the world. MMA/Boxing Career In May of 2014, it was announced via the official Virtual Attitude Wrestling social media accounts that Mixed Combat Fighting, a then-defunct MMA promotion, would be making its return for a special one-season event. A few short days later, Matt Nitro, competing under his real name, was announced as a competitor for the promotion, after signing a deal with Team Global Crisis. After participating in a few scheduled, and sanctioned, fights with the likes of David Hawk Actor and Brandon Ghost, O'Brien was released from his contract with the promotion after failing a drug test, thus violating the company's wellness policy. In August of 2014, Matt Nitro made an appearance during a Pro Boxing League event, sitting ringside. It was announced the following week that Nitro had a signed a one-fight deal with the league and that his first opponent would be "The Nature Boy" Alpin Criss. On August 2nd, 2014, Criss defeated Nitro in the 2nd round via knockout. Outside of the Ring Personal Life Outside of the ring and behind-the-scenes, Matt Nitro is good friends with Maven Gothly, Christina Krovac, Damien Hex, Drake Adams, and Yancy Low all of whom he met while competing during his times with various promotions across the world. In addition to this, O'Brien is the cousin of famed-death match wrestling performer, Stixx Mayhem, and is considered part of the famous Hex Dynasty, as a result of his years of friendship with the family. Showtime School of Wrestling In August of 2013, "Showtime" Matt Nitro, in partnership with the CSWC Community, opened the Showtime School of Wrestling, the only available professional wrestling academy to the Second Life Professional Wrestling Community. The academy, located on the sim Radiant Pathways, aims to provide a facility to train and develop new and existed talent through a state-of-the-art training program created by Matt Nitro himself. Since the schools incarnation, Nitro has trained many performers, some have whom have gone onto great success in the wrestling industry. Here is a complete list of all performers trained by Matt Nitro: * Shawn Tyson * Lanzo Lavezzi * Ryan Jordinson * Matt Miller * Gabi Wardell * Seba The Mad Hatter * Nevin Korobase * Johnny Van Dam * Rob Kristov * Genocide * Akira Takeshi * El Diablo Loco * Ultimo Treuno * Roxi Monroe Showtime Designs, Inc. In August of 2012, O'Brien founded Night-Stalker Technologies, later Showtime Designs, as a means to produce new items that aim towards the Second Life roleplaying scene, including wrestling-related items. After over five years of business, Showtime Designs is now available on the Second Life Marketplace at the following link: marketplace.secondlife.com/stores/108440 Film & Television O'Brien began acting at the young age of 19, starring in several low-budget sit-coms, which eventually led to his role as Detective Tony Miller on CSI: Chicago. After leaving the show during the Season 6 finale, O'Brien turned to professional wrestling as his new career choice. VAW Studios, a division of Virtual Attitude Wrestling, which produces and finances motion pictures, produced O'Brien's first movie, Online Seduction, which was distributed theatrically by 18th Century Fox beginning on October 13th, 2013. As of February 2017, O'Brien has starred in the following film and television productions: In addition to his film and television appearances, Matt Nitro is featured as a special guest on David Hawk Actor's Virtual Wrestling Spotlight talk show during the November 11th, 2012 edition of the program. Music As a close friend to Drake Adams, a semi-retired professional wrestler, turned musician, Nitro has appeared on several of the artist's albums, including his solo-debut album 'Life. Love. Respect.', in which Nitro performs his self-written rap, "Old School". Starting at a very young age, Matt Nitro has had a fascination with music, eventually learning how to play the drums, in hopes that one day he would have a career in music. According to Nitro himself, his favorite band is Papa Roach and his favorite song is "City" by Hollywood Undead. In Wrestling Trademark Moves Notable Maneuver(s): * Matt Nitro-style Dropkick * Pele Kick * Enzuigiri * Knife Edge Chop * Fisherman Suplex (with Bridge Pin) * Arm Drag * Fist Drop * Float-Over DDT * Basement Dropkick * Shining Wizard * Figure-Four Leg-Lock * Headlock Takedown * Armbar Takedown Championships & Accomplishments Nicknames * "Showtime" * "The Superkick Sensei" * "The Pretty Boy" * "The Commander" (as part of The Union) * "Your Feature Presentation" * "The Human Highlight Reel" Managers & Valets * Stacy Grace (VAW) * Dyna Myte (VAW) * Johnny Van Dam (UXW/Independent Circuit) - as part of Next Generation: Extreme * Nevin Korobase (UXW/Independent Circuit) - as part of Next Generation: Extreme * Jeni Porta (VAW) - as part of The Union * Scott Hex (VAW) - as part of The Union * Lucas (VAW) - as part of The Union * The Wrath (VAW) - as part of The Union Entrance Music * "Dying Slowly" - Saint Asonia (GCW/Independent Circuit) - Current * "All For Nothing" - Linkin Park (NMW/VAW/GCW) * "Hear Me Now" - Hollywood Undead (Independent Circuit) * "Faceless" - Red (VWE) * "Last Resort" - Papa Roach (UXW/SOW) * "Tourniquet" - Marilyn Manson (UXW/SOW) * "Riot" - Bullet For My Valentine (Independent Circuit) * "We Are" - Hollywood Undead (VAW) - as a member of The Union Match Database Career Results * August 27th, 2012 (XLW): Matt Nitro defeated Joshua Watson via Pinfall in a Singles Match * September 3rd, 2012 (XLW): Joshua Watson defeated Matt Nitro via Submission in a Singles Match * September 10th, 2012 (XLW): Matt Nitro defeated Joshua Watson via Pinfall in a Falls Count Anywhere Match to capture the XLW World Heavyweight Championship * October 13th, 2012 (XLW): Mac Gaelyth defeated Matt Nitro via Submission in a Singles Match * October 20th, 2012 (XLW): Romlic 'The Rebel' Diamond defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * November 12th, 2012 (XLW): Scott Hex defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * November 12th, 2012 (XLW): Matt Nitro defeated Punk via Pinfall in a Singles Match * January 19th, 2013 (APW): Damien Hex defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * February 2nd, 2013 (APW): Curt Bombastic defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match to retain the APW Metaverse Championship * February 9th, 2013 (APW): Matt Nitro defeated Scott Hex via Pinfall in a Singles Match * February 13th, 2013 (VAW): Rob Crisis defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * February 19th, 2013 (VAW): Hell Hound defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * February 23rd, 2013 (APW): Matt Nitro vs. Curt Bombastic ended in a No Contest following interference by Death Inc. (Damien & Scott Hex) * February 26th, 2013 (VAW): Matt Nitro defeated Scott Hex via Submission in a Singles Match * March 5th, 2013 (VAW): Rob Crisis defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * March 24th, 2013 (APW): Damien Hex defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Steel Cage Match * March 26th, 2013 (VAW): Matt Nitro defeated Damien Hex via Pinfall in a Steel Cage Match to capture the VAW International Championship * April 16th, 2013 (VAW): Tetsu Oyama defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * April 23rd, 2013 (VAW): Matt Nitro defeated Damien Hex via Submission in a Singles Match * May 28th, 2013 (VAW): Tetsu Oyama defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a No Disqualification Match to capture the VAW International Championship * June 14th, 2013 (EHW): Usher "The Animal" Hex defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * June 14th, 2013 (VAW): Matt Nitro defeated Metal Man via Pinfall in a Singles Match * June 19th, 2013 (NLW): Matt Nitro defeated Dannyboy Firehawk via Disqualification in a Singles Match * June 25th, 2013 (VAW): Matt Nitro defeated Tetsu Oyama via Pinfall in a Singles Match to capture the VAW International Championship * June 29th, 2013 (NLW): DaveMac Linata defeated Matt Nitro via Count-Out in a Singles Match * July 2nd, 2013 (VAW): Hell Hound defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * July 13th, 2013 (WrestleCon): Matt Nitro defeated Adam Von Samedi via Knockout in a Street Fight * August 7th, 2013 (NLW): Matt Nitro defeated Usher Ibor via Pinfall in a Singles Match to capture the NLW United States Champion * August 14th, 2013 (NLW): Zach Samedi defeated Matt Nitro and John Doeh via Pinfall in a Triple Threat Match * August 16th, 2013 (ROW): David Van Damme defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match to become the inaugural ROW World Heavyweight Champion * August 27th, 2013 (VAW): Damien Hex defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match to capture the VAW International Championship * August 30th, 2013 (ROW): Matt Nitro defeated a local enhancement talent via Disqualification in a Singles Match * September 6th, 2013 (ROW): Matt Nitro defeated David Van Damme via Pinfall in a Falls Count Anywhere Match to capture the ROW World Heavyweight Championship * September 7th, 2013 (VAW): Matt Nitro vs. Michael Karsin resulted in a No Contest following an injury scare * September 20th, 2013 (ROW): David Van Damme defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match to capture the ROW World Heavyweight Championship * September 21st, 2013 (NLW): Mat Blackheart defeated Matt Nitro via Submission in a Singles Match * September 23rd, 2013 (VAW): Michael Karsin defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * September 28th, 2013 (PWA): Matt Nitro defeated Nevin Korobase via Pinfall in a Battle Royale Qualification Match * September 28th 2013 (PWA): Wolfy Kessel defeated Matt Nitro, Shawn Tyson, Damien Hex, Matt Miller, and JW Beeswing in a Six-Man Over-The-Tope-Rope Battle Royale * September 29th, 2013 (UXW): Dannyboy Firehawk defeated Matt Nitro, Matt Miller, and Leto Kagnar via Pinfall in a Fatal Four-Way Match * October 5th, 2013 (NLW): Dannyboy Firehawk defeated Matt Nitro and Leto Kagnar in a Triple Threat Match * February 1st, 2014 (DSE): Matt Miller defeated Cody Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * February 3rd, 2014 (DSE): Cody Nitro defeated Matt Miller via Pinfall in a Singles Match * February 6th, 2014 (UXW Live): Cody Nitro & Nevin Korobase defeated Rob Kristov & Johnny Van Dam via Pinfall in a Tag-Team Match * February 8th, 2014 (UXW): Cody Nitro defeated Rob Kristov via Submission in a Singles Match * February 14th, 2014 (UXW): Cody Nitro defeated Johnny Van Dam via Pinfall in a Iron-Man Match (4-3) * February 24th, 2014 (DSE): Blood Hawk defeated Cody Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * March 2nd, 2014 (DSE): Cody Nitro defeated Matt Miller in a Steel Cage match after escaping the cage through the door * March 9th, 2014 (DSE): Josh Poffo defeated Cody Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * March 10th, 2014 (DSE): Rob Kristov defeated Cody Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * March 16th, 2014 (DSE): Cody Nitro defeated WolfPR Magne via Disqualification in a Singles Match * March 23rd, 2014 (SOW): Cody Nitro defeated Stixx Mayhem via Pinfall in a Singles Match * March 23rd, 2014 (SOW): Cody Nitro defeated Anarchy Fateweaver to capture the SOW Television Championship and the SOW Hardcore Championship * April 23rd, 2014 (DSE): Matt Nitro defeated Billy Bob Windham via Pinfall in a Singles Match * May 2nd, 2014 (DSE): Matt Nitro defeated X Zack via Submission in a Singles Match * May 22nd, 2014 (DSE): Matt Nitro defeated Hyosuke Aiko via Pinfall in a Singles Match to capture the vacant DSE Chaos Championship * May 30th, 2014 (DSE): Matt Nitro defeated Billy Bob Windham via Submission in a Singles Match to retain the DSE Chaos Championship * June 6th, 2014 (DSE): Matt Nitro defeated Dannyboy Firehawk via Disqualification in a Singles Match * August 10th, 2014 (FWF): Ryan Jordison defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * August 13th, 2014 (PWA): Lance Romance defeated Lucas via Submission in a Singles Match * August 18th, 2014 (FWF): WolfPR Magne defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall to retain the FWF Alpha Championship * September 22nd, 2014 (FWF): Matt Nitro defeated Dannyboy Firehawk via Disqualification in a Singles Match * * October 5th, 2014 (FWF): Matt Nitro defeated Dannyboy Firehawk via Pinfall in a Furrbian Steel Cage Match * February 23rd, 2015 (DSE): Matt Nitro defeated The Strangler via Pinfall in a Singles Match * March 5th, 2015 (DSE): Matt Miller defeated Matt Nitro via Count-Out in a Singles Match * March 17th, 2015 (ACW): Jamal Travis defeated Matt Nitro via Submission in a Singles Match * April 7th, 2015 (ACW): Matt Nitro defeated Evil Ernie via Count-Out in a Singles Match * May 19th, 2015 (ACW): Matt Nitro defeated Mr. Hollywood & Evil Ernie via Submission in a Triple Threat Match * June 6th, 2015 (ACW): Matt Nitro defeated Kyle Strange via Pinfall in a Singles Match * July 6th, 2015 (PWA): Lance Romance defeated El Toro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * July 20th, 2015 (DSE): Matt Nitro defeated The Strangler via Pinfall in a Singles Match * November 2nd, 2015 (NMW): Matt Nitro defeated Stan Warbaum via Pinfall in a VWWA Interpromotional Singles Match * March 16th (GCW): Lance Romance vs. Zach Rage went to a time-limit draw after the clock ran out * March 17th, 2016 (VWE): William Naples defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * March 23rd, 2016 (VWE): Vince Easterwood defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match * April 6th, 2016 (GCW): Jake Longley defeated Lance Romance via Pinfall in a Singles Match * January 6th, 2017 (VAW): Tyler Crisis defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match to retain the VAW Legacy Championship * January 14th, 2017 (VAW): Matt Nitro defeated MRC Pasta via Pinfall in a Singles Match * January 31st, 2017 (VAW/VWT): Matt Nitro defeated Seth via Pinfall in a Singles Match * February 1st, 2017 (GCW): Josh Poffo defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall in a Singles Match "#ItsShowtime" World Tour "#ItsShowtime2015" World Tour Results * September 9th, 2015 (UKPW - United Kingdom): Matt Nitro defeated Sean O'Hara via Submission in a VWWA Interpromotional Match * September 12th, 2015 (JPWX - Japan): Yoshi Asako defeated Matt Nitro via Pinfall to retain the JPWX Puroresu Heavyweight Championship in a VWWA Interpromotional Match * September 17th, 2015 (LLA - Mexico): Matt Nitro defeated El Diablo Loco and Hector Ramirez via Pinfall in a VWWA Interpromotional Match * September 23rd, 2015 (NSPW - Canada): Matt Nitro defeated Trent Russel via Disqualification in a VWWA Interpromotional Match * September 29th, 2015 (APWA - Australia): Eric Wolfe defeated Matt Nitro via Count-Out in a VWWA Interpromotional Match * October 3rd, 2015 (PTPW - United States): Matt Nitro defeated Dillon Kent via Pinfall in a VWWA Interpromotional Match Cancellation of the "#ItsShowtime2016" World Tour In December of 2015, it was announced that "Showtime" Matt Nitro would take part in another world tour, in partnership with the Virtual World Wrestling Alliance. However, after suffering a torn rotator cuff in a match against Jake Longley at a Global Championship Wrestling (GCW) taping in March of 2016, the tour was cancelled. "#ItsShowtime2017" World Tour Announcement It was announced on January 10th, 2017, that Matt Nitro would participate in a VWWA-sponsored tour during the summer of 2017. As of February 8th, 2017, the following matches have been booked: * Date TBA (QRPW - United Kingdom): Matt Nitro vs. Sean O'Hara (Singles Match) * Date TBA (RSPW - Japan): Matt Nitro vs. Akira Takeshi (Singles Match) * Date TBA (LLA - Mexico): Matt Nitro vs. El Mascara Rojo (Hair vs. Mask Match) * Date TBA (CSPW - Canada): Matt Nitro vs. Brian Kennedy (Ladder Match) * Date TBA (PAWA - South Africa): Matt Nitro vs. Billy Gabriel (Singles Match) * Date TBA (IPCW - Middle East): Matt Nitro vs. Abdul al-Answari (Falls Count Anywhere Match) * Date TBA (OPW - Australia): Matt Nitro vs. Joshua Williams (Singles Match for the OPW Lightweight Championship) * Date TBA (GLR - United States): Matt Nitro vs. Trent Rollins (Singles Match) Notable Matches * Matt Nitro vs. Damien Hex at VAW Hardcore Rebellion 2013 (VAW Intercontinental Championship Match) * Matt Nitro vs. Damien Hex at APW Night of Destiny 2013 (Steel Cage Match) * Matt Nitro vs. Anarchy Fateweaver at SOW: Live! (Title vs. Title Match) * Matt Nitro vs. Johnny Van Dam at UXW Brawl - Television Tapings (February 14th, 2014) * Matt Nitro vs. Tetsu Oyama at VAW Bully 2013 (Tables Match) * Matt Nitro vs. Stan Warbaum at NMW Rise (November 2nd, 2015) Upcoming Appearances Photo Gallery Showtime Matt Nitro 2015 002.jpg Showtime Matt Nitro 2015.jpg '-ItsShowtime2015' World Tour.jpg The Union.jpg Untitled-1.png =